Visions of Their Past
by redshadow17
Summary: Robin has decided the team needs to be closer, so it's time for everyone to share their past...but maybe telling isn't enough, no we're going to show you! Hard core RaeBB possibly some StarRob and Cysomeone Can't remember right now . Rating just 2 b safe
1. The beginning!

Hey Everyone! THis is my newest Teen Titans fanfic! I hope everyone enjoys!

~Disclaimer: I own nothing.....sadly

* * *

"So what's the agenda for today Robin?" A tall African American Cyborg asked looking at his team leader. The slightly smaller teen sighed running a hand through long black spikes, his eyes hidden by his mask.

"Team building exercises, we are going to discuss our pasts, what made us who we are today" Robin said addressing the group. He had realized recently that though they had worked together for four years now they still only knew bits and pieces of each others pasts, and had absolutely no idea who anyone's family was except for Starfire.

"I'm not participating" He looked over surprised to see that it didn't come from their goth-like friend as he had expected but the green changeling.

"It's not an option" He replied watching as the green teen sighed his emerald eyes closed as he ran his hair through his now longer green hair.

"I'm not fond of this idea either Robin, mind telling us why we need to know each others pasts?" He turned to their goth-like friend, her amethyst eyes watching his every move from over the thick leather bound book in her hands, her violet hair tucked behind her ear.

"We've been together for four years and none of us know anything about each other, we only know part of Starfire's family because of the whole Blackfire thing, we only know who your father is and where your from, that Beast Boy was once part of doom patrol and almost nothing about Cyborg and I'll admit you guys don't know anything about me other than I once worked under Batman, it makes us weak, there are too many surprises that can be thrown at us, we aren't really a trusting team right now" He said looking at all of them.

"I don't think I can talk about it" Beast Boy said softly setting his green eyes on his team leader.

"Telling each other won't get the result you're looking for" Raven said almost hesitantly, "You'd have to experience it,"

"How do you suggest we do that?"

"There are ways, I happen to know of a few," Raven said softly "but I'm not happy doing this"

"It would be greatly appreciated" Robin said as Raven sighed in defeat.

"Glorious! I shall get to see where my friends were born" Starfire said clapping her hands together, her red hair floating around her face as her green eyes seemed to glow in joy.

"I'll be back in a minute" Raven said sighing as she left to fetch a few things from her room. Upon her return they were surprised that she had brought her meditation mirror down with her as well as a bag of white powder and five candles. They watched as she drew a star on the floor then drew a circle around it using the white powder. At the tip of each she placed a candle, a red at the center point, to the right she placed a pink, then a blue, a green then a purple. In the center of the star she placed her mirror.

"What's this suppose to do?"

"Robin sit next to the red candle, Star next to the pink one, Cy next to the blue and Beast Boy next to the green" She said taking her spot in front of the purple one.

"So what are we doing exactly" Robin asked confused.

"We are going to access the most important or life changing memories you have. From childhood till you became a Titan" Raven said softly, "When we are done with one it will instantly start another."

"Alright I guess we're starting with me" He asked looking at her.

"You're idea you start first" Raven said as she began muttering the spell.

* * *

Well there's the first chapter...let me know if its worth finishing! Hope you enjoyed!

~Redshadow17


	2. Robin

Hey guys! Thanks for all the wonderful reviews! Here's Chapter 2! ENJOY!

~Disclaimer: I'm simply a poor college kid....If i owned the Teen Titans I'd be a rich college kid....but alas i can only dream...

* * *

They all watched as their vision became dark and as it cleared they could see they were in a brightly colored tent. Laughing and cheers could be heard everywhere, they soon focused on a bright woman in a baby blue dress smiling as she made motions for her toddler to waddle over to her.

"Oh my little Richie, you're going to be such a good acrobat one day," She babbled at him as he played with a strand of her dark hair.

"Mary, are you and Dick in here" A male voice asked as a man entered the room. He looked like a much older Robin.

"I really wish you wouldn't call him that" She said laughing at him.

"I normally wouldn't but we're on in twenty minutes and you're not ready" He said softly

"It won't take me that long John, and you aren't ready either" Mary said smiling at him as she handed their son to him. "Find Cameron will you"

"Yes dear." He said leaving the room. The scene changed slightly to an older teen being drug down to a large circus tent by an over excited seven year old.

"Dick slow down, we're going to get there in plenty of time" Cameron said smiling at the child.

"Buy Cammie I need to get there now! How else are we going to get the best seats" He said smiling as they raced the rest of the way to the tent. They sat on the front row excited as the lights began to dance.

"And now the AMAZING FLYING GRAYSONS!" The announcer said as Mary and John appeared. They did quite an acrobatic number before swinging over the audience and pulling Richard out of his seat, allowing him to become part of the act. Once it was over they stood and bowed.

"The newest addition to the Flying Grayson act, their son Richard!" The audience applauded as the small family left the arena. They were stopped however by the angry shouts and loud gun shots. John managed to push Richard behind a large stack of hey before they were surrounded by the mob. They watched horrified along with the young boy that would one day become their leader as his parents were killed by the mob boss after the circus owner told him they had no more money to give them.

The scene changed again, this time it was raining and a slightly older boy ran down the streets and into a hidden cave to escape the storm. He walked along the cave after finding a suspicious opening. What he found beyond was amazing. He did a few flips to get passed the lasers and a few more acrobatic trips to get around the other traps.

"Hey kid, how did you get in here" He whipped around to see Batman, all the kids on the street were talking about how terrified they were of this guy. But he didn't seem like anyone to fear.

"Jumped over your traps" He said simply

"Why?"

"It's raining outside" He said simply looking around the vast cave. "What is this place any way?"

"It's where I work, where do you live kid"

"I don't live any where" He said softly

"Then come on kid" He said leading the boy away "I could use someone with your skills anyway"

The watched as the scene changed once more, this time he and Batman stood on top of a large building.

"Gothem doesn't need a hero right now kid, I've got to be a villain once more, and I don't want you caught up in that" Batman said sighing.

"Then what do I do?" He asked softly looking at his mentor.

"Find a City that needs a hero, you'll do great things kid, and if you ever need us, Alfred and I'll be here" He said softly "Just don't lose your tracker"

"Always knew you were keeping tabs on me" Robin said snickering

"This is goodbye Dick"

"I know Bruce, give Alfred my thanks" Robin said turning to see Batman gone a bag at his feet.

* * *

Well there is Chapter 3! The big events in Robin's life! Hope you enjoyed!

~Redshadow17


	3. Starfire

Hey everyone here's another chapter! Hope you Enjoy the snipits of Starfire's Past!

~Disclaimer: I Don't own anything!

* * *

The scene started to fade out completely as they appeared once more somewhere new. It was Tamaran, they knew from their experiences there. They watched as a beautiful woman held an infant in her arms, a little girl with black hair sitting beside her.

"Mother, what is going on?" The little girl asked.

"Komand'r hush, the council is deciding what to do, you know that since you can no longer harness the suns energy they do not like the thought of you taking over, your father is fighting for you but there is chance they will favor Ryand'r in the ruling of our planet" The woman said as their direction turned towards the little boy standing beside a regal looking man. The titans were slightly confused that they could understand what was going on.

'_It's the spell, if you pay attention you can hear the true language underneath the English'_ Raven's voice filtered through their minds as they continued to watch.

"This council rules in favor of the newest child as ruler, even as infant she shows much more promise in ruling than either child" The council member spoke

"Please Sir, reconsider, by birth the throne should go to my daughter before my son or youngest, you can not rip her birth right from her so cruelly.

"Do not question this council; Koriand'r will remain as the desired heir until she proves herself unworthy."

"NOO" They heard Komand'r scream before the vision faded into another one. This time the three children sat outside. Komand'r sat of to the side sulking as she tried and tried to produce the powers her siblings had

"Ryand'r why does sister hate me so?" The little red haired child asked her brother.

"Because Koriand'r you have what she was promised at birth, the council took it away from her and she can't understand that you don't want it and didn't ask for it? Now cheer up, you both go to warrior training soon" He said smiling at her. He had bright red hair was well.

"I will try" Koriand'r said softly as the vision faded and a new scene appeared. Both girls were sparing but it looked like only Komand'r was into it.

"Sister why do you fight me so!" She asked defending herself

"Because, the council will have to reconsider me for queen if you are dead! Ryand'r has already lost his chance due to his marriage to that dreadful woman from Castor!" Komand'r said throwing more attacks than Koriand'r could keep up with.

"Komand'r, you have committed an unforgivable act, to think we would allow this, you are hereby banished from Tamaran!" A tall man said softly as four others moved to help Koriand'r

"I will have the throne yet dear sister, just wait" Komand'r said as she flew out of the room. The scene quickly changed again as they watched Koriand'r fight off the invaders Komand'r sent, they watched her get captured and fight her way to Earth where she met Robin and became a titan.

* * *

Well there it was...Sorry it was short.....Cyborgs wont be much longer but Beast Boy and Raven's will be....hope you enjoyed!

~Redshadow17


	4. Cyborg

Hey Everyone Here's the next Chapter! Please Enjoy!

~Disclaimer: I own nothing!

* * *

Their vision faded and reappeared in Jump City where a tall African American man smiled at his son.

"Victor, when will you learn not to get into mommy and daddy's science stuff" He said cleaning off his son, "Now come on we've got a car to build"

"Car Car!" The toddler said clapping his hands happily as he bounded off to the garage where the beloved car they were building sat. They watched as the two sat for hours building the old beat up car.

"Victor, Jamal where are you?" A tall woman asked as she entered the garage "Figures I'd find you two in here"

"Car mommy!"

"I know sweetie, now lets eat" His mother said picking him up.

"Jane, is everything alright?"

"Yes dear, our experiment didn't make it but they've started on another one" She said smiling at him. The scene changed and they watched as Victor walked into the middle school

"Hey Vic!" They were surprised when the girl ran over to him. She had short curly brown hair with an electric pink streak in the front and wore a black dress with black combat boots. She had an over all middle eastern appearance though.

"Hey Jinelle" He said smirking. The girl looked almost identical to a tanned Jinx.

"Are you going to play in the game tomorrow night?"

"Yeah, Coach gave me a position on the starting line up are you going?"

"Yeah, even that wild pack of hyenas everyone else calls cheerleaders couldn't keep me away" She said smiling as they walked to class. The scene soon changed to the foot ball game where a local group of villains showed up. They were horrified when Victor got hit, no normal person would've survived, what surprised them more was Jinelle jumping to his rescue her powers the exact same as Jinx.

"Come on Jinelle Sa'di you know you want to join us, now your only tie to being good is dead! Join us and we wont kill anyone else" One sneered. She looked at Victor and sighed nodding her head and disappearing with them. The scene changed to Victor waking up to see his parents sitting beside him.

"Victor" His mother cried holding him.

"Mom, what happened" He asked almost afraid

"You were in an accident dear, we had to use the technology we've been developing to save you, I'm sorry son" His father spoke softly; Victor looked at his body and sighed. So much was going to change.

"Is Jinelle ok?"

"She disappeared after the attack, I'm sorry kid"

"It's ok, I'll find her one day, she's my best friend, she probably thinks I'm dead" He said sadly

"Victor, you'll get through this" His father said softly. As the scene changed to a large raging fire. Victor stood horrified as he had tried to get to his mother and father who were trapped in the flaming building. He had come after school to find the building on fire and the firemen wouldn't let him anywhere near. As the flames died down he saw them bring his parents charred bodies out on stretcher and ran until he couldn't run anymore. They watched as he met Starfire and Robin to become a titan.

* * *

Well there it is! And yes Jinelle does turn out to be Jinx...thought it would be fun to put a history between the two of them..Hope you Enjoyed!

~Redshadow17


	5. Beast Boy

Hey Guys! Here's Beast Boy's past! I hope you Enjoy!

~Disclaimer: I don't own anything

* * *

Their vision faded once more and they were surprised to find themselves back in the tower.

"What's going on Raven?" Robin asked

"I need to eat," She said softly, standing up on shaky legs and walking into the kitchen, a quick glance at the clock told them they had been at this for hours. They all decided to eat before resuming their positions on the floor. "Before we begin, are their any questions?"

"Did you really know Jinx before?"

"Yeah, knew about her powers to, she was my best friend for years, still is sometimes when Jinelle shines through" He said shrugging. Raven began her chant once more and they appeared in the middle of a jungle.

'_Where are we?_' Someone thought

'_Gabon, Africa'_ Beast Boy thought back they could feel a slight tinge of happiness and regret in his voice. They watched as a thin woman with blonde hair and blue eyes entered the area followed by a tall man with shoulder length sandy brown hair pulled into a low ponytail and green eyes followed her carrying a toddler with sandy blonde hair and emerald green eyes.

"We can't be far from some form of civilization" The woman spoke softly.

"Marie, take Garfield for a little while, my arms are killing me," The man spoke softly handing her the little boy.

"Alright Mark, I hope we find someplace to rest soon," She said softly they were soon surrounded by tribes men and shuffled through the forest into a rather large village.

"Who are you" A man spoke in heavily accented English

"I'm Mark Logan, this is my wife Marie and our son Garfield, we are scientists from America on our way to Kenya when your plane malfunctioned, they crashed a few miles from here we're the only survivors" Mark said softly

"What is the nature of your visit here?"

"Cures for biological diseases in animals" Marie spoke softly looking at them.

"Then you are welcome here, you may continue your experiments here" He said smiling at them, "I am King Tawaba, this is my village"

"Thank you" Mark said softly as they were lead to a little hut off to the side of the village. They watched as little Garfield interacted with the children. The scene slowly changed to a slightly older Garfield sitting in his parent's hut looking at the green monkey his parents had told him not to play with. He screamed when the monkey jumped from his cage and bit him. His parents were immediately in the hut and working around him.

"The monkey bit him, Mark you must tell King Tawaba the monkey is free in the village, I'm going to give gar the antidote."

"Marie we haven't tested it, we don't know what it could do to him" Mark said softly looking at her as she held their son in his arms he was shaking with pain and sweating profusely.

"I'm not going to watch him die when we have an antidote that might let him live, either way he's going to die Mark, I'm going to do everything in my power to try and save him, now go warn the village about that damn monkey" Marie said as she injected the green liquid into Garfield's arm. The shaking and sweating calmed but his eyes were still glazed over. They watched as for days the little boy showed no changes then one night he slowly began turning green. And the next morning he woke up.

"Momma" He whispered causing Marie to look over at him.

"Garfield, my baby" She whispered hugging him.

"Momma, I can hear the animals in my head" He said softly before turning to notice the large snake slithering into the hut and towards his mother. He was immediately in front of her as a mongoose scaring the snake away.

"Marie what happened, I heard you scream?" Mark asked entering the hut.

"Garfield, can turn into animals Mark," She said motioning towards their green son.

"Amazing" he whispered hugging his son who was alive. The scene slowly changed to Marie and Mark riding down the river with Garfield.

"Momma where are we going?"

"To find another animal infected with the disease that made you green, we are going to try the new improvements on the antidote" Marie said smiling at her son.

"Ok" He said smiling at the water.

"Mark, what's wrong" Marie asked hearing her husband curse. She turned around to see the engines had failed and they were nearing a waterfall. "Garfield, baby listen to me, I need you to turn into a bird and fly to the nearest tree ok, stay there until one of the villagers find you ok baby"

"Why momma"

"Gar, please do as your mother says" Mark said softly, the little boy did so and latched onto a tree just off the bank, the last thing he remembered hearing was his mothers screams until King Tawaba pulled him off the tree. The scene faded and they were surprised to find them back in the states. They watched as two men began beating the green boy.

"You little runt! You can't even steal properly" One yelled at him as they both left him locked in a small room where he cried. He sat up slowly noticing they had forgotten to lock the door in their drunken rages. He transformed into a fly and flew out of the door and out of an open window. He was soon found by a police officer. The scene faded to see themselves in the court room.

"This court gives custody to Garfield Logan to his god father Nicholas Galtry" the judge said softly as they court room emptied. They watched as Garfield managed to meet Rita and the doom patrol and escape and expose the evil man for what he had done to his inheritance from his parents. They watched him as he joined the doom patrol and they watched him as he was forced to watch his adoptive parents die in front of him. After that their vision faded and they watched him become a Titan.

* * *

Well there it was! Hope you enjoyed!

~Redshadow17


	6. Raven

Hello Everyone! I am celebrating finishing my homework on time and therefore you are all being gifted with another chapter! Just to clear somethings up before we begin! This is my version of Raven's past....And I know she is suppose to be from a different deminsion...I Think...BUT for the sake of my story Azarath is a different planet! So please Enjoy!

~Disclaimer: I don't own the teen titans or Green Finch and Linnet Bird from Sweeny Todd or I Stand Alone from Quest for Camelot or Xena's Song from Hercules and Xena the animated movie.

* * *

The scene changed and they were on an unfamiliar planet.

"_Green finch and linnet bird, Nightingale, blackbird, How is it you sing? How can you jubilate, sitting in cages, never taking wing? Outside the sky waits, beckoning, beckoning, just beyond the bars. How can you remain, Staring at the rain, Maddened by the stars? How is it you sing anything? How is it you sing_?" They could hear the voice before the darkness disappeared to show a regal looking woman in a white dress sitting on the window seal of a tower window. The woman had long black hair and pale skin; her dress hugged her thin figure and was accented in gold.

"_Green finch and linnet bird, Nightingale, blackbird, How is it you sing? Whence comes this melody constantly flowing? Is it rejoicing or merely hallowing? Are you discussing or fussing or simply dreaming? Are you crowing? Are you screaming? Ringdove and robinet, Is it for wages, singing to be sold? Have you decided its Safer in cages, singing when you're told_?" She asked glancing around the room allowing them to see her black eyes with gentle white specks. "_My cage has many rooms, Damask and dark. Nothing there sings, Not even my lark. Larks never will, you know, when they're captive. Teach me to be more adaptive_."

"_Green finch and linnet bird, Nightingale, blackbird, Teach me how to sing. If I cannot fly, let me sing._" She said finishing her song.

"Momma, why do the birds need to teach you how to sing, you have a pretty voice" A small voice asked as a little girl entered the room. She had long black hair with purple tips and deep amethyst eyes. "And you aren't in a cage are you? Don't the monks here treat you nicely too, because if they don't I wont do what they tell me any more"

"Hush my little black bird, so many questions for one so young," The woman said smiling as she placed her daughter in her lap. "I know how to sing because the birds taught me, my little Raven, just as they will one day teach you, and we are all caged by something my little black bird, the monks treat me just as they treat you but this is not my home and I do not feel my freedom here as I did at home"

"Momma, what is home like?" The little boy asked as he entered the room and sat across from his mother on the seat. He had short black hair with tips the color of fire, his eyes the same color.

"Home is a very special place, the priestesses there are kind and loving, they teach our magic with grace and beauty, our warriors are proud and brave, they accept all no matter how big or small, the forests are beautiful and the oceans so clear that you can see down many, many leagues." She spoke smiling at them.

"Are their monks there too momma?"

"Yes there are monks as well, but not monks like here."

"Mistress Raven, you shouldn't be in here" a monk spoke sending a glare towards the woman and boy. "Come now"

"Why can't I see momma and Phoenix?"

"Because, Father has forbidden you to be in here outside of your allotted supervised times" He said pulling her out of the room as two others entered. The vision faded and another appeared.

"Momma, where's Phoenix?" The little girl cried in her mother's embrace.

"I don't know my little black bird, but everything is going to be ok," She said trying to comfort the child. "Here my little black bird, he wanted me to give you this, wear it well, wear it with pride"

"What is it momma" She asked amazed as the necklace was shown to her it was a thin strip of black woven cloth that held a silver pendant. The pendant itself was a Raven and Phoenix intertwined together. Her mother helped her put the necklace on as Raven began to cry.

"What's wrong my little black bird"

"Momma, I can't feel him anymore, his life force is gone" She said crying harder

"I know baby girl," Her mother said rocking her

"I want to go home now" Raven said softly

"I know baby, soon, we'll go home soon" She said softly as a monk came to take her away. They watched as she was lead down the halls into another room which was just as simple. They watched as the storm started and the rain washed over the window as she sat down to stare at it, humming a small tune.

"_This is a fine mess we're in. I don't know what to do. I went and let the bad guys win. Look what they did to you. I thought I was a warrior. Still, I failed somehow. So tell me, what do I do now_?" She sang as she cried softly

"_I thought if I did my best, I'd never make mistakes. I'd always win the battle, no matter what it takes. I'd keep my friends from danger. That's my sacred vow_." She sang softly clutching the pendant in her small hand, before looking at the sliver of a moon. "_So tell me, what do I do now? Hear me, silver sister moon, shining in the blue, Had I wings to fly away, I would fly to you. But that's not what warriors do_."

"_Maybe there's more to bein human, than actin brave and strong. Maybe it's listening to your heart, and knowin when you're wrong. It's keepin the faith and trustin you'll come through, somehow. And maybe, that's what I'll do now. I believe well come through, me and you. That's what we'll do now_" She sang softly "I'm sorry phoenix, I was supposed to protect you from them and I failed"

The scene slowly changed to her mother's room once more.

"Lady Arella, come if you wish to leave you must do so now! The lord is furious he is killing them all, come hurry" They looked to see a maid rushing into the room, Raven following her. Arella was up in an instant and had Raven in her arms. The maid showed them out of the tower just as it came down. Arella ran until she fell to her knees holding Raven.

"Momma, what's wrong"

"We're free Raven, we can go home" Arella said smiling as she hugged her daughter.

"Momma your powers"

"Yes my little black bird, they are back, we can go home" Arella said as a great white eagle enveloped them. The image turned again to several girls running through a forest that seemed to move on its own accord. The first they saw had short brown hair and wore a brown dress that ended at her knees and had short sleeves. A pair of gold sandals on her feet and her bright brown eyes shown with mischief. She had a bow and arrows strapped to her back and a dagger at her waist. The second girl had shoulder length blonde hair and bright blue eyes. she wore a white dress that ended at her knees and had a halter neckline and wore silver sandals. She had a bow staff strapped to her a back and a dagger as well. The next was a girl with red hair and gold eyes. She wore a red dress with brown sandals and had a large sword strapped to one side and a dagger on the other. The last girl to enter the clearing was a slightly older Raven, she was about eight now. Her hair was down to her waist and was still black with purple tips. She was wearing a black dress that reached her knees and was long sleeve much like her leotard was. She wore purple sandals and her belt had purple jewels in the gold setting. She still wore the necklace Phoenix had given her and she had twin swords strapped to her waist.

"Raven, where are we going?" The girl in brown asked

"We are going to see Mother, duh" Raven said looking at the girl like she was stupid

"Raven, you know we aren't suppose to leave the temple, we're still in training, there are demons out there that can kill us" The girl in blue said softly

"Suddenly forgetting your back bone Wren?"

"No, I'm already in trouble, for the prank you pulled, why is it that I always get blamed for the stuff you do" She asked glaring at Raven.

"Because I'm the innocent one"

"More like she's the one with telepathic powers" The girl in gold muttered

"What was that Sparrow?"

"Nothing oh great leader of ours, lets just get going, we'll get caught if we stay here like this"

"Yep, so why are we going to see Queen Arella?"

"Because Falcon, mother is suppose to be giving birth to my little sister soon" Raven said smiling as they continued onward "and the priestesses said I wasn't aloud to go see her. I'm tired of being told what to do"

"We are all tired of being told what to do Raven, I mean come on I was a slave once and Falcon was a servant and Wren was a…Well I can't think of what Wren was" Sparrow said rolling her eyes.

"I was a nun…worst three years of my life" Wren said shuddering, as they approached the large castle.

"Mother" Raven said hugging her mother.

"My little black bird, you should not be here" Arella said hugging her daughter.

"I wanted to see you and the baby," Raven said softly "We're going to go back before dark, they wont notice we're gone until then"

"Alright, now come," Arella said leading the four girls into a small nursery. Raven walked over to the crib and picked up the baby. The little girl had bright silver eyes and silver danced along the ends of her hair. "Her name is Dove"

"Dove, it suits her" Raven said softly smiling at the little baby dove that sat in the crib with her sister. "I promise, I'm going to protect you little dove,"

"We should go Raven" Wren said softly, "We have to go"

"Yeah, I'll be home soon momma" Raven said softly as they left. The vision slowly shifted to the forest once again only this time they could see Raven running from the large temple the other girls trying to follow her.

"Raven, stop! What's wrong?" Wren asked trying to catch up

"If you won't tell us what's wrong at least let us go with you!" Falcon said softly

"No, you guys won't understand! Everyone I come in contact with gets hurt! I'm not going to let that happen to you guys to! You should just leave"

"No, Raven we refuse to leave you, you're our Princess, our friend, our SISTER! I'm not losing anymore family" Sparrow said softly "The forest has changed Raven, you wont survive in there by yourself, none of us can"

"_I know the sound of each rock and stone, And I embrace what others fear, You are not to roam in this forgotten place, Just the likes of me are welcome here_" Raven began singing as she walked into the forest the others followed amazed at how well she seemed to flow with the forest while they stumbled through "_Everything breathes, And I know each breath, For me it means life, For others, it's death"_

_"It's perfectly in balance, Perfectly planned, More than enough, For this girl. Like every tree, Stands on it's own, Reaching for the sky, I stand alone_" Raven sang softly as a tree branch lifted her up. The other girls using their powers to follow "_I share my world, With no one else, All by myself, I stand alone. I seen your world, With these very eyes, Don't come any closer, Don't even try_"

"_I've felt all the pain, And heard all the lies, But in my world there's no, Compromise. Like every tree, Stands on it's own, Reaching for the sky, I stand alone. I share my world, With no one else, All by myself, I stand alone_" She sang softly over looking the forest as a large four eyed raven came to sit on her shoulder, the other girls joining her "_All by myself, I stand alone. All by myself, I stand alone_"

"No Raven, Not any more" Sparrow said softly taking her hand as Falcon took her other hand and Wren sat down in front of her on the cliff

"We've got each other now, even when the world fails us, we'll have each other" Wren said softly

"Now, will you tell us what made you so upset?"

"Dove died this morning, along with mother" Raven said softly "I failed to protect them" Raven said softly

"We failed and we will not fail again," Falcon said softly as the vision began to change again. The sky began to swirl blood red as the forest was slowly engulfed in flames.

"Falcon, Wren, Sparrow" She called trying to find her friends.

"We're here Raven come on you have to go!" Sparrow said shoving a bag into her hands.

"Not without you guys"

"Who said we were leaving you now lets go" Falcon said as they began running, only to be stopped by a feral looking demon. "GO I'll hold it off"

"Falcon no!" Raven said as the other two dragged her off. Another demon appeared in front of them.

"I've got it, Sparrow get her out of here" Wren said as she engaged it in battle.

"Wren, Sparrow we have to help her."

"No, Raven you have to listen to me, We aren't destined to make it off this planet, but you are! You have to go, promise me you'll live Raven, promise me" Sparrow said softly as she ducked into a large cave.

"Sparrow, I can't leave you"

"Raven, you know my visions, I saw this happening, you're going to make it out alive and your going to promise me you'll live a happy life, that you'll do something good with your powers and that maybe one day you'll find the love your mother use to tell us about in her stories. Promise me Raven," Sparrow said softly

"I promise," She whispered hugging Sparrow,

"We're going to watch over you Raven; we'll always be with you" Sparrow said as a portal opened behind Raven, Sparrow pushed her through and turned to face the monster entering the cave. The portal opened just outside of her planet that blew up. She looked at the small bag in her hands and cried as she flew away. They watched as she landed on Earth and met them, deciding to join their team.

* * *

Well There it is! Only one more chapter to go! Hope you Enjoyed!

~Redshadow17


	7. The Ending

Alright Everyone...Sadly this is the last Chapter! I hope you have enjoyed my story and that you enjoy the last Chapter!

~Disclaimer: As usual I own nothing

* * *

The visions ended as Raven stood and tried to walk out of the room.

"Rae, are you ok" Beast Boy asked softly

"Yeah, it was hard seeing them again" Raven said softly.

"I know what you mean," He said softly before turning towards the others, does any one have any questions?"

"Friend Beast Boy, why were you not able to stay in the land of Africa?" Starfire asked confused.

"I was kidnapped by the thugs you saw beating me up. They heard of my powers and decided to use me to steal things, Rita and Steve saved me but they died too, life of a super hero I suppose" He said shrugging.

"Raven, what happened to your mother and sister?"

"Mother and Dove were killed by Trigon, that's how he found me" Raven said softly "He destroyed Azarath and my family"

"What happened to the bird?"

"She's still here, in my room actually, she's my soul animal, everyone on Azarath has one, you are named after your animal" Raven said softly

"Wow, so does your mothers name mean eagle?"

"No, it means angel, mother was born without an animal," Raven said softly "Phoenix was too"

"So do you still know how to use the swords?" Robin asked out of curiosity.

"Yes, They are in my room as well, on the wall" Raven said softly

"Something I want to know, the necklace helped control your powers didn't it?" Beast Boy asked softly

"Yes, it did"

"Where is it now?"

"In my room, with my other things from Azarath, when Wren, Falcon and Sparrow died, the chain broke, I haven't found another that would hold the charm" Raven said softly leaving the room. Beast Boy smiled softly at the idea forming in his mind. He ran up to his room and pulled out an old box from the top of his closet. He had remembered learning this technique of weaving threads together from one of his friends in Africa. He pulled out the necessary colors and began to weave them, after he was satisfied it was perfect he sat it on his desk and changed into a fly before hovering into Raven's room. She was sitting on the bed looking at a large box of things. He watched as she pulled out the dress she had worn before and touched the belt. She sat it aside and pulled out an old worn photo of the four girls and another of her mother and sister. She stopped seeing one of her and Phoenix. She sat them aside and pulled out the small charm from the bottom. She clutched it to her hands and sighed before setting it aside and moving from the room. Beast Boy flew over and transformed grabbing the charm and running out of the room.

* * *

"Who went into my room" Raven asked when she entered the room later that day. The others looked at her like she was insane.

"None of us have left the room Raven" Robin said looking at her from where he was trying to help Starfire with her English, Cyborg was playing with the game station. Raven turned around and stalked out of the room in search for her green friend. After a few minutes she found him sitting on the roof.

"Did you go into my room" She asked angrily.

"Sit down" he said softly, so softly she barely heard him.

"What"

"Sit down" He repeated, she sat down next to him confused "Close your eyes"

"Beast Boy, what are you doing?"

"You'll see," He said as she felt a small weight rest around her neck. When she felt him move away she opened her eyes wide. The once unsettled power calmed down and she felt relief.

"How" She whispered softly

"You said you couldn't find a chain to hold it so I made one," He said softly, she pulled it off so that she could see it.

"What are the different colors for?"

"Your family, black for your mother, orange for you brother, silver for your sister, gold for Sparrow, Brown for Falcon, Blue for Wren, Pink for Starfire, Red for Robin, White for Cyborg and Green for me" He said softly

"How did you know it would work?" Raven said softly still amazed

"Love Raven, Phoenix made it out of love for you, and so did I" He said whispering the last part "I figured though that it wouldn't work unless I added something to represent the others who loved you. His version had a black band because of your mother,"

"Thank you Beast Boy," She said hugging him tightly.

"You're smiling" He said softly looking at her surprised

"Its safe for me too now, I can feel without hurting someone" She said softly

"Good then I can do this now" He said softly kissing her. She was shocked at first but soon melted into his embrace wrapping her arms around his neck pulling him closer. He wrapped his arms around her waist, neither noticing the roof door open then quickly close.

"Why me?"

"Because you're the one" He said simply kissing her again.

* * *

Well there it is....The end! Hope you've enjoyed this story as much as I enjoyed reading it!

~Redshadow17


	8. Thank You Not an actual Chapter

To All my Readers: I like to take a moment at the end of my stories and thank everyone, especially those who reviewed to my stories as well as any last minute responses, So Thank you to the following reviewers:

Linzerj loves Warriors

roguelover321

G. Login-I am actually going by what fits my story lol, the events in both the comics and the TV series are simply guidelines when it comes to their parents and pasts, mainly sources for the characters that appeared in their past and the relationships between them than anything else

Lostmoonchild

NCISLOVER

Crosseyed-Cupcake

bridgetking26

Ghost of the forgotten

RavenxIsxAxBlackxRose

Amythest Rose

bk00

pokemonorochi

I also would like to thank everyone who added me to their favorite/Alert lists, I know everyone doesn't review. This is a story I was particularly proud of and I'm glad that you all enjoyed it.

~Redshadow17


End file.
